Sin ti no podría existir
by AuraBelmont
Summary: "Dicen que la Alegría no puede existir sin Tristeza."


**N/A: Los derechos de Inside Out pertenecen en exclusiva a Disney Pixar.**

* * *

 **Inside Out**

 **"Sin ti, no podría existir"**

* * *

« _Y... se acabó._ »

Eso fue lo que pensó con gran alivio Alegría, al ver finalizado otro duro día de trabajo, tanto por parte de ellos, las emociones, como por parte de Riley, quien acababa de quedarse profundamente dormida. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas durante el tiempo en que ella y Tristeza estuvieron fuera de la Central, pero, por suerte, lograron solventar todos los problemas y solucionar aquella complicada situación surgida a raíz de la mudanza y el repentino cambio en la vida de su niña.  
Tal como cada noche cuando entraban en fase rem, los demás la felicitaron por haberlo conseguido, una vez más, y se marcharon a descansar para dejarle a ella y a su compañera la guardia de sueño, tarea de la que solían ocuparse por turnos.

Solo que, aquel día sería diferente. Se volvió lentamente hacia su azulada amiga, la cual la miraba con timidez desde la consola de control. Alegría sonrió, solo como ella sabía sonreír, y se acercó, colocando con suavidad una mano sobre su hombro. El contacto pareció tranquilizar a la contraria, que acabó esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, también.

—Ha sido duro, ¿verdad? — comentó la de piel amarilla, alegremente, mirando de reojo el panel donde se almacenaba aquel primer Recuerdo Esencial conjunto, del cual sospechaba que solo era el primero de muchos que estaban por venir —. Deberías descansar, yo puedo ocuparme de la guardia hoy.  
—La verdad es que... — musitó Tristeza, alzando la mirada directamente a los ojos de su compañera —, prefiero quedarme aquí.

Conforme, Alegría asintió, para nada molesta con su presencia, y acercó un par de sillas del rincón para que ambas pudiesen sentarse a observar los sueños de Riley. Aquella era la primera vez que no echaba a la otra de su lado, o insistía para que se marchase a descansar, con tal de no tenerla por allí rondando con su constante pesimismo. Cómo se arrepentía ahora de no haberla escuchado antes, pero... De ahora en adelante, haría las cosas mucho mejor.  
Por su parte, Tristeza se sentó, contemplando la "pantalla" a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, con ciertos sentimientos confusos en su interior. Se alegraba, porque por fin se sentía aceptada y útil. Pero, por otro lado, estaba realmente confusa. Siempre había creído que estorbaba y que era una emoción inútil que solo servía para hacer sentir mal a su niña, y, sin embargo, cada vez que actuaba, lo hacía por impulso, como si algo le dijese que, precisamente, aquella niña la necesitaba en ese momento. Igual que cuando tocaba los recuerdos. Ahora estaba segura, no lo hacía por accidente; era porque de verdad tenía que hacerlo.

Apretando con algo de fuerza sus pequeñas manos, volvió a girarse para mirar a su amiga.

—Alegría... — pudo murmurar, con la voz tan suave y baja como solía ser.  
—¿Sí? — respondió ella, sin apartar la mirada del sueño.  
—Quería preguntarte... — tomó aire. Pensarlo mucho no le serviría de nada, se trataba de un tema delicado —o eso creía—, y necesitaba una respuesta. Decidida, continuó —. Quería preguntarte por qué..., ¿por qué decidiste cederme la consola de mando? Tú misma dijiste que Riley necesitaba ser feliz, y por eso...

Su frase fue cortada por el movimiento de su compañera, que al escuchar sus palabras había dejado de prestar atención al sueño para devolverle una mirada seria. Tristeza nunca la había visto de ese modo, acostumbrada a que fuese feliz y positiva. Ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese llorado jamás.

—Tienes razón — concedió, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos —. Riley necesitaba ser feliz — tomó a la contraria de las manos, evocando el momento en que encontró aquel recuerdo que comenzó siendo triste, pero terminó transformándose en uno alegre. La sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro —. Pero, ¿quieres saber una cosa?  
—El... ¿el qué? — inquirió Tristeza, abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
—Me di cuenta de que, sin ti, Alegría no podía existir — le confesó, en voz muy baja, acercando el rostro al de ella —. Sin tu ayuda, Tristeza... Riley nunca habría conseguido ser feliz. Somos las dos caras de la misma moneda, igual de importantes e igual de necesarias. Y lo mismo con el resto de las emociones — soltó sus manos, volviendo a dejar espacio entre ambas, aunque sin dejar de mirarla.

«Así que... gracias, Tristeza. Nunca lo habría conseguido sin ti.»

Durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Tristeza tan solo pudo quedarse en silencio, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Parecía que iba a llorar, y, por el contrario, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Alegría, el cual fue correspondido. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era sentirse feliz, y ahora... lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Porque, sin la Alegría, tampoco existiría la Tristeza. ¿Verdad?

* * *

 _*Lloran2 de alegría*_

 _Tan solo quise escribir un One-Shot muy sencillito de Inside Out, así que, ¡aquí está! Me gusta la pareja de Alegría/Tristeza, y creo que se nota, pero a pesar de que me gustan como pareja, no percibo su relación como una "relación humana", no sé si me entendéis. Ellas son complementarias, necesarias la una para la otra, y si alguna faltase, Riley no podría ser feliz._

 _En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Quiero dedicárselo a Sary y Alberto, porque sé de sobra que adoran la película._

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
